Promises
by Nikkilove101
Summary: To those in the Delivery Corp., there are three rules:everything is private,fast,and cheap. Last but certainly not least, always do your job no matter what. However, a package from a stranger puts Quincy in a battle between her country and her duty.
1. Chapter 1

Promises

Sandra Meesala

December 2, 2011

Chapter 1: The City Of Wood

Some were born to teach.

Some were born to dance.

Some were born to lead.

Some were born to fight.

And some were born to deliver, like me. Not the "deliver" you're probably thinking of. No, I deliver messages and items to people. You can say that delivering things to people is my calling.

Now, you might also be thinking "Why the heck would you pick to be the mail man?"

For one, I love it and most importantly, I'm good at it. Transporting items to people can give one a sense of importance. In this society, a person can't just go from one village to another just to hand over a package or a letter. They have more important obligations. For example, buying food, working, taking care of the children, cooking, sowing, etc. That's where the Delivery Corporation comes in. As a Deliverer, I run messages anywhere, anytime. The size could be large or small. It doesn't matter. The corporation guarantees the following three things: that all information concerning the item being delivered will be confidential, the time will be a quick as possible, and the price will be reasonable. So, when people see the royal blue cape with the elegant silver bird embroidery wrapped around your shoulders, they know for a fact that they can count on you to get their mail to where they need to be.

I briefly stated before that I run messages anywhere. Another reason why I adore this job is that I have an excuse to run. Yes, I actually sprint packages to different towns. Running is the best feeling in the world. Well, if you don't run for fun yourself, I guess it wouldn't be the same for you. For me, however, letting the wind run through my hair, daring myself to go faster, so fast that it is like I am flying, is the reason why I get up in the morning. I find my freedom as a Deliverer to put it all plainly.

I finally broke through the forest and into a clearing after hours of twists and turns. Good. So I actually did know where I was going.

Not too far off was an enormous wooden wall. Within the fortress was the City of Wood, or otherwise known as Lumberton. The woods were their only protective barrier besides the walls. Wood can't withhold against enemy attacks. It can burn so easily. The people must have done something to the forest to make it seem so large that travelers or potential threats have doubts of their direction.

"Those confident and pure in heart will always find their way." I said to myself. It was a saying in the Deliver's handbook. The manual had all the rules, exceptions, and details of each town in the country. I never took the saying seriously, until today.

I kept running till I found what looking like entrance gates. They were more like gigantic doors. Two men in baggy dark green uniforms that covered everything except their heads stood guard in front. Bow and arrows were strung and ready to be used at any moment's notice. They had heard me but then relaxed a little when they saw the distinctive blue cape.

"Whoa, there sweetheart." The one on the left said to me. "What's the emergency?" He was in his mid thirties and had spiky brown hair. A black bandana was tied across his forehead.

"Nothing. Just delivering a message." I panted.

The man glanced at his partner. I never said they relaxed completely.

"You sure? You seem a little wiped out there, kid."

Kid? What am I? Some snot-nosed brat? I know that he had no ill intentions, that he was simply a guy that cared in a way but, still. I don't like that word. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and also have a job, unlike some selfish child.

"No." I still said cheerfully. "I'm fine. Here is my badge." I handed him a medallion with an envelope. All Deliverers wear one. It held our name, rank, unit, and a description of those who it belonged to.

"Oh!" The guard on the right said when he saw the badge. His mouth and neck was covered in a mask. He had stringy black hair that didn't fall past his shoulders. The wrinkles around his forehead told me that he was older than his figure showed. "You are Quickfeet Quincy from the City Among the Trees."

"Yes sir. That's me."

"I guess they don't call you that for nothing." He said stamping the envelope.

"I guess they don't." I replied before thanking them.

The younger guard gave a whistle upwards. Another whistle answered back followed by the opening of the doors. Past them, I could see one of the many bustling streets of Lumberton.

"Tell Lord Cordley that Patrick sends his regards." Spiky said when I walked past him.

" Uhh…" His hand hesitantly went into his pocket.

"Don't worry." I smiled brightly at him. "It's on me."

Lord Cordley was my Receiver for my current assignment. He owned the main lumber company in the land. With the forest as his endless resource, he is the nation's biggest wood supplier. As Lumberton's major source of industry, it would make sense that his company, Cordley Co., would be the largest building.

Cordley Co. was located on the other side of town, which meant I had no choice but to walk through the central part of the City of Wood. The streets were full of shoppers. People were taking advantage of the cool afternoon weather. Mothers walked around, arms weighed down by basketfuls of products. A group of small boys chased each other through the stores. Lumberton is no different from other villages. There was a peaceful setting, nice people, normal people living normal lives; everything a quaint and enjoyable little town is supposed to have. I should come here more often.

I later discovered that my theory was correct. The building I was heading for was indeed Mr. Cordley's headquarters. I soon made my way towards the top floor to find a huge waiting room, decorated with intricate carvings and designs. Golden seated chairs lined one side of the wall. To the other was a set of doors with a desk next to them. A lady sat in a chair rummaging through papers as I approached her.

"Good afternoon!" I said to her.

She looked up. "Oh! A delivery! I assume it is for Lord Cordley?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Her eyes lit up at my words. The receptionist immediately stood up patting down her light purple business suit and adjusting her hair. "I can take that for you." She told me. Her hand was stretched out to me.

Poor girl. So desperate. Either Mr. Cordley is somewhat handsome or she is in it for money.

I replied, "I'm terribly sorry but that would go against Delivery policy. I have to give it to him personally."

The lady's cheer faded. "Oh. A stickler for the rules, I see." I didn't like her tone. Why did she have to get so offended?

"Not really. I just take my job seriously." I smiled at her.

The light in her eyes was suddenly replaced with a nasty look. I think I had not only insulted but also made her very angry.

She glowered at me. "Fine." Her long dirty blonde hair whipped toward my face as she went to the door. The needy receptionist knocked and called, "Lord Cordley! There is a package for you."

A few seconds later a reply came. "Okay. Send it in."

"Go in." she said without looking at me.

"Thank you."

Mr. Cordley office was a bit dark. Dark wood was all that was used to decorate the room. The only source of light were large windows that made up the entire right side but thick curtains covered some of it. The shady red and purple colors of the curtains and the carpet that a table sat on did nothing to make the room appear any lighter.

The boss himself was busy behind an enormous desk as his receptionist was. He wore a white dress shirt with black suit pants. A pencil was held above is ear. The man was thinking hard about something. He was so in thought that he didn't pay attention to me coming in.

"Lord Cordley, sir?"

Lord Cordley was clearly surprised to see me standing in front of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"That's alright. It looks like you are having a hectic day." I took another glimpse at his work station. Papers were cluttered everywhere. Notebooks and blueprints were open along with charts. Cordley Co. is also highly involved with architecture. They must be putting up a new building somewhere.

Mr. Cordley let out a heavy sigh and leaned back into his chair. "Like you wouldn't believe. Life is too stressful. There are simply not enough hours in the day. I feel like I can't get anything done!"

I was unsure of why he was telling me this. He saw it too. "Sorry. I just needed someone to agree with me. I have been isolated in this cage all day. Anyway, is there something I can help you with?"

I held up the mail. "A message for you from Lord Weller."

"Good!" he took it. "I have been waiting for this. Finally, something that wouldn't give me a headache! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, sir."

I turned to make my way out of his office. Lord Copley's cries of happiness echoed out into the waiting room. I don't think I gave you my final reason for enjoying being a Deliverer. The smile on their faces when people get a package or letter they have been waiting for is one of the benefits of the job. To be able to make someone's day, for instance a stressed out business man, is a blessing in of itself. Something I look forward to everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lady Lighthouse

The forest grew eerily dark. The few sun rays that managed to find spaces between leaves barely illuminated the floor. This made seeing nearly impossible. Hiding behind a tree, a man was crouching, taking advantage of the darkness. Out of breath, he weakly wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shirt sleeve. The man was in his late fifties. He was getting way too old for this.

There was a sound nearby. Not a big noise but a small one; so small that a normal person would have passed it off. He immediately stopped panting. He has been through enough to know exactly what that sound meant. His chasers were still onto him. But, didn't he loose them by the river?

Their presence began to worry him deeply. He was indeed growing old and either off his game, or they were better than he had anticipated by been holding back their full potential for the right moment. He knew that moment was when he was too worn out to fight.

Another sound but this time it was closer. Too close for comfort. The man placed his hand on the inside of his upper arm. A tattoo of strange symbols was engraved into his skin. The mark was actually a special seal. In order to break it, the blood of the owner must touch it during a chant. Then, the scroll will be free. Something he couldn't let happen.

The man reached into a pouch of his green vest and threw a miniature ball into the air. A second later, the bomb denoted, sending a huge puff of spicy fumes in all directions. Cries of pain told him that he had hit his assailants accurately and it was time to run.

The guardian of the scroll was forced to stop running by a hidden tree root. Scrambling, he got to his feet and soon found that he couldn't take another step without pain shocking his leg. Blasted tree! Now is not the time to get an injury! He had no choice but to crawl for the nearest trunk.

This mission was NOT going as well as it should have. All he was ordered to do was to take the scroll to Aria by river. It was a port city in the Land of the Sea Mountains. There, the rebel leader, Ganara, would be waiting for him. In turn, he and the other rebel advisors would use the scroll to help win the war they were fighting against the established government. In the end, he would get paid for a small job and help win the war. He was assured that it would be a simple task.

Although, fate had another idea: while he was on his way, a group of stealthy attackers came out of the water and overtook his boat. He was barely able to escape and seek refuge in this forest.

He sighed quietly. "Can this get any worse?" he asked the skies.

This forest… didn't it border the City of Wood? He had friends there that could hide him! But how far away was he?

He tried to examine his surroundings in order to determine where he was eve though he couldn't see anything. All the trees were the same, dark, tall, and thick. They loomed like giant pillars over him. Their color blended with the shadows, so it seemed like he was just staring into a big mass of nothing.

"Why was it like this?" his mind screamed in frustration.

The answer hit him like a bag of bricks. He began to chuckle because it was so obvious. Why hadn't he had thought of that before he ran into this damned woodland?

People call this place "the Forest of the Lost." The word lost is literal. People who don't have good intentions or unconfident aren't allowed to pass. They can come in but they eventually become disoriented by the darkness like he was. The "impure" are left to wander the forest. They are under the mercy of the animals and the Lady Lighthouse.

The lady of the forest decides the fate of the traveler. If she finds their character unfavorable, she'd leave them to animals under her motherly care. Nevertheless, if she sees that they are honorable and certain, she will guide them out of the forest as a lighthouse would lead a boat safely to shore.

Many insist that the story is only a myth with no evidence that doesn't contain "illusions." Many argue that the evidence lies in the carcasses of the lost and the word of the survivors.

The man looked into the darkness. The lady could be watching him now for all he knows, considering whether to help him or abandon him.

He rubbed the seal. What would he do? Wait or rise to the challenge?

No. He has been through too much to become a sitting duck. He was going to carry out this mission. It was a duty not only to his friends in the rebel group but to himself. One last job. One last time to show the world what he got. Cowards and fools get lost, but he was neither of the two.

He stood to his feet and randomly chose a direction. Ignoring the pain, he took off. If he could just reach the edge of the forest then …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: As Darkness Approaches Us

I couldn't help but notice the shadows get darker. Maybe it was time to pick up my pace.

The thick canopy of the trees made sure no light came through to the ground. It was as if to say " Can't see? Too bad! Get a flashlight! Besides, little girls shouldn't be out here in the first place."

Despite the lack of light, I continued to make my way through the Forest of the Lost as I had earlier. Good thing I had no more letters left to deliver. Meaning, I could go home. Home. Thinking about it was strange. I wondered what my brother and father were up to back in my village. I haven't seen them in a while.

_Crack. _

I stopped dead in my tracks. What was that?

_Crack. Swush. _

The sounds were quiet but were multiplying. They seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at once. What in the world was making such a ruckus? A pack of wild animals?

_Swush. Crack…._

Suddenly, the noises ceased as if the mysterious source disappeared.

I stayed where I was, daring not to move. Time itself was frozen. Just me and the trees. I silently prayed the creatures left. Still, I knew deep down that they were probably either watching to see what I would do or were just waiting for the right moment to pounce onto their prey. And that prey was me.

With a shaking hand, I reached into my traveling pouch to reveal my knife. I was hoping the animals would see it and know I was armed, not to mention dangerous. Unfortunately for me, I have never used one on a living thing even though my dad and brother spent hours teaching me the art of hand-to-hand combat. Fighting was never my forte, so they decide to take me on, I will be in for a lot of trouble.

_Crack._

A branch broke behind me. I turned, knowing all too well what that meant.

_ZING! _

In a blink of an eye, an object knocked the weapon from my hand. It lodged itself on a trunk of a tree two feet away. A glimpse of light reflected off a metallic surface below me. I glanced down to see the thing that had relieved me of my only defense: a kunai knife. Bandits!

My hand flew to my pouch to get the mustard gas pellets all Delivery Co. workers are issued. Bandits are a messenger's number one enemy besides animals. They are dangerous, sneaky, and greedy. Escaping is the only way to live, especially when you are in the Forest of the Lost and with men who have nothing left to live for.

_Swush. _

Before I could throw the pellets, a hand clamped on my wrist. The force made me drop the gas balls. I watched in horror as they hit the ground and felt a pointy tip press against my neck. As if that wasn't bad enough, the clenching hand then wrenched my arm behind my back.

"Don't move." they whispered in my ear. Their rough but calm voice made my skin crawl.

A line bustle of noises resonated around us, followed by a line of three of men forming in front of us. They had jumped from their hiding places in the trees. All wore the same black combat uniform: pants, vest, long-sleeved shirt, and masks. I quickly found that these men were not thieves as I thought they were. Instead, they were something much worse.

The man in the middle of the group stepped forward. If it was not for the bird symbol on his vest, I would not have guessed he was the leader of the team.

"Who are you?" he asked. A pair of little dark beads stared at me from the eyeholes of the mask. He was not to be taken lightly.

"Quincy Diga from the City in the Trees." I croaked.

"What is your business here?"

"I work for the Delivery Corporation in my village. I was sent to deliver a package to Mr. Copley of the City of Wood." I paused, hoping the information I had given them satisfied their curiosity so they could continue their mission elsewhere.

The men who were confronting me were from the Special Operations Core. The organization is rarely called upon by villages but when they are, they complete the mission despite the risk or possible damage. Their goal is to simply "get the job done," which is easy for them because a lot of them have blocked off any sense of emotion during their training. I have heard rumors that candidates are forced commit horrendous acts in order to achieve that goal.

The skills the members of SOC possess are no laughing matter either. The agency is notorious for their "unique" skills, and extensive knowledge in tracking, interrogation, torture, and most of all, combat. Name any form of self-defense, they would probably be masters at it. I was no match for them. All I could do was answer their questions. I was at their mercy.

The leader nodded to the man to his right. He approached me and began to search me. Keeping his eyes on me, his hand gripped what he was looking for, my badge and receipt from Mr. Copley. He handed both of them over. The leader barely inspected them.

He turned to the man on his left. It was not till then did I realize that he had been staring at me with red-green eyes the whole time. They continued for a moment, and then they turned to a normal brown color. "She is telling the truth." He told his leader. He must have some special technique that allowed him to read body language like a book to see if the person is truthful or not.

The leader took a longer look at the badge and the paper. "Have you come across anyone along the way?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Did you run into anyone so far?" he said more impatiently.

I was thrown back. "Did I run into anyone?" I repeated. He didn't answer so I gave that a "yes."

"Not besides you guys."

He turned to Truth Eyes again. The man shook his head.

"Very well then." With one hand, he nonchalantly waved to the guy holding me. The vice-like grip roughly released but decided to give me a rough shove forward. I stumbled away from him, rubbing my throbbing wrist and tingling fingertips.

"Go home." the leader said. "I trust you know how to?"

I was very confused but I still nodded.

"Good. Leave this forest. If you cross us again, there **will be** consequences. Is that clear?"

"But you crossed me!" I protested but got a severe look as if I slapped a dean.

"Excuse me?"

I squirmed. "Um. Yeah. Scram. Got it. Bye!"

"One more thing." he added before I ran off. "Don't, under any circumstances, converse with anyone."

"What-"

"It is for your own safety." He interjected.

I was now more baffled than ever. I understood the "don't talk to anyone" part but what I feared is he didn't understand that "conversing" with people was not only my job, it is a necessity.

"Fine." I still said. "What ever you say, boss."

"You are welcome to leave now."

"Finally." I muttered. On my way, I felt daggers stab my back. They didn't need to use their weapons, they just had to use their eyes.

I found myself being more cautious than ever before. My body jerked forward with every crack of a breaking twig or rustle of wind against leaves. I was becoming paranoid that they had decided to follow me in order to make sure I did what they told me.

"Why are you freaking out?" I told myself. "Why would they waste their time just to stalk you?" I still wasn't reassured.

Night was approaching faster, which meant I had to pick up my pace. I had heard rumors about those who were unfortunate to be stuck in the forest at nighttime. There are dangerous things that lurk this place at dark. They use the darkness to their full advantage. If you weren't careful, you were surely to be eaten before dawn.

I saw a white light. White? At this time of day? Was it the same light from before? Despite my thoughts, I was relieved. Every light must have a source. That source could be a way out. Had to get to that light no matter what….

The light then began to blink. The blink began to rapidly increase as if it was warning me of something.

A second later, a bustle of noise came from behind. Whatever it was, it was pursuing me, and fast. I knew that it couldn't be the ninjas, or bandits because they wouldn't dare be hunting this late, so that could only mean an animal of some kind. By the way it was chasing me; I knew it definitely wanted me.

I willed my feet to move into a sprint even though I knew that there was no way I could outrun an animal. Maybe I could distract them for a bit….

I held my breath as I reached into my pouch. My heart fluttered as I felt a small ball. Yes! I had only one gas ball left! It was all or nothing.

A huge log of a fallen tree was coming up. It was the perfect opportunity to throw it. If I threw it right as I leapt over and managed to take a sharp turn, I should be able to confuse the animal with ease. By the time they got my scent, I would be out of the forest and home free! Good. Sounds like a plan.

I gripped the pellet tightly as I got ready to leap over the fallen tree. It was a two feet away from me now. I took a deep breath. This better work because otherwise, I had no Plan B-

"Take this!" I shouted as I threw the ball over my shoulder. I landed on my feet and took off at my fastest speed to my right.

As I was sprinting, I waited for the thud that would signal if my plan had work. Moments passed but I heard nothing. Then, I heard a distinct sound; the sound of huffing. That wasn't an animal that was chasing after me, it was a human!

I immediately looked for them. It turned out to be a middle- aged man wearing a green vest, black shirt and pants. However, what truly scared me wasn't that he was near me; it was that a huge Carneous bear was running after him too. It was the only bear on the planet that had a taste for human flesh. What was even more frightening was that I could see its pure red eyes and razor pointed teeth from the distance I was at. I could also tell it was starving. We're probably its first meal all day. Well, we were if we didn't make it out of the forest in time.

My adrenaline gave my legs the power they needed to add more distance between me, the other person, and the bear. Because of it, I knew the bear was getting furious because it let out a nasty roar that made my blood ran cold.

I forced myself to look away and focus on the light. It was not that far off; probably a little more than fifty yards. Confidence took over the fear that had engulfed my heart. I could totally pull this off- Wait a minute.

I looked back. The bear was gone. The man after me and I were the only ones left. He looked just as confused as I was. It had simply disappeared. I searched for it but it was of no use. The animal was nowhere to be seen.

"Look out!" He shouted.

I turned only to see the bear leap from a high cliff. Before I could scream, the man pushed me forward. We both were sent tumbling into the bushes, eventually collided with a tree trunk. The running bear vibrated the ground around us. It was coming for us! I forced myself to get up but found that my body was shocked from the sudden collision with the trunk. Great! We were dead meat, now.

Unlike me, the man wasn't going to be eaten so easily. He was already on his feet with a knife in his hand. He launched it at the animal with amazing power. Nevertheless, the weapon proved to be futile as it landed on where its heart should be. The bear got on its hind legs and smacked the man on the side. He was sent flying into another tree.

I swear on my life I saw the tiniest hint of a smile come of the bear's face. He looked to make sure the man didn't get up. Satisfied, it made its way to me. Crap! I was done for now-

Once again, I was proven wrong. The bear screamed as the man stabbed its neck repeatedly with another knife. One final blow lead to a sliced jugular. The animal fell into a heap right in front of me. Its evil eyes stared at mine for a moment until death came. For a split second, I knew I saw some hint of fear. The fear that overtakes us all right before darkness takes over. It was a sight I will never forget.

"Are you alright?" The man was immediately on top of me. "You okay, kid?" I felt a light tapping on my face. "Hey! Stay with me-"

"I'm alright." I said. My limbs were finally working so I leaned against the trunk.

"What about you?" I asked him. "You took a major blow."

He glanced at the bear. "Oh that? I was able to block it."

His gray eyes suddenly went to my forehead. "Your bleeding." He told me, taking off the cloth he wore around his waist and lightly dabbing my wound.

I took it from him. "Thanks." I said painly. The gash must be very deep. There was a lot of blood on the cloth.

"No problem. Thanks to your diversion, I was able to get a bit ahead."

"But you saved my life. So, in a way, I should be thanking you."

"Don't mention it, kid. You got some water with you?"

I shook my head. "I used it all up some time ago."

"Well," he smiled. "luckly for you, I got some." He pulled out a bottle from his pouch.

"No thanks." I quickly told him. "I'm not thirsty."

"It's not for drinking." He replied took the bandana from me. It used to be a plain white cloth with a big blue symbol on it, but now, it was blood red.

"I'm sorry." I said weakly even though I didn't know what I was apologizing for. I found that I was fading at a quick rate. I must have lost a lot of blood. The last thing I remember was him putting pressure on my head with a wet cloth and shouting at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Hunt Changes

The night has overtaken the Forest of the Lost. Nothing was visible in the pitch darkness. The only source of light was the moon. Still, that provided only a tiniest bit of light.

In the forest, there was a feast. Small animals and scavengers were making use of the large Carneous bear corpse. They have learned to take what they could get from the forest along with hunting only during the night. That meant they starved the When something died, it was every animal for himself. Which is one of the reasons why none of them moved as a large wolf emerged out of the trees.

The newcomer had dark black fur along with glowing yellow eyes. It came with the air of maliciousness around it. The others felt the atmosphere become heavy and found the source. They stared at the wolf for a long moment, unsure of its intentions. Finally, it gave a mean growl followed by a howl. They understood the meaning and ran off.

Some were too hungry to care so they stayed along with a cougar. It moved to challenge the wolf as the new top animal in the forest. The wolf countered it with a growl and soon they were eyeing each other. A series of snarls and hiss went between the two before the cat lashed out with its claws. The wolf easily deflected it and pounced. They both rolled along the ground, biting, and scratching. The bloody battle ended swiftly as the wolf ripped open the neck of its adversary. Only seconds had gone by but everyone was gone. The wolf and two corpses were left.

The trees rustled with the landing of four men. The leader stepped to the wolf and patted it on the head. "Thank you, Raudra." He told it.

Raudra slowly shrank until he was shaped like a human. His legs buckled and he stood up, a man once again. "Thank you, sir." He said in a low grizzly tone, the only sign of his abnormality.

The leader eyes fell on Raudra's abdomen. It was bleeding. He turned to a man next to him. "Kane."

Kane nodded. His hands began to glow light green and he got to work healing his comrade.

A spot on the ground next to the bear caught the boss's eye. He walked to it. The soil was a bit disturbed. Someone was here before and tried to cover their tracks.

Another agent came to him. "No footprints." He said.

The man stared at it. "They knew we would come here, Henry."

"Do you think it could be him?" Henry asked.

The leader looked back at Raudra who was completely healed by then. "What do you think?"

"There is a faint scent." He replied. "If you weren't looking for it, you would have missed it."

Kane joined the conversation. "So… it is him."

Raudra gave a nod. "And one more-"

The leader was surprised. "One more?"

"Yes, the Deliverer from before. They must have run into each other when we sent the bear after him."

"Sir!" Henry had found something in a bush opposite the body. He was holding out his hand. Everyone gathered around him. Caught in between his fingers was a piece of unmistakable blue fabric. There was now no doubt that it was truly the girl they had warned earlier. Their job was about to get more difficult.

The leader took it and gave it to Raudra to sniff. "You know what to do." He said.

Raudra tracked the scent almost immediately. He faced a direction with absolute certainty. "This way, sir."

"The priority has changed." He told his men. "The girl is now a target. Catch her alive at all costs. Let's go."

The SOC agents jumped into the trees tops to begin their hunt. A wolf led the pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Rebel with a Mission

I woke with a start. I found that I was on a cold surface of a dark place. I thought at first that I was still asleep but I saw an orange light come towards me. It was the man again- the one who saved my life. He knelt at my side holding a lighter.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel- "I tried to get up. My head felt so light and my vision blurred. I almost fell over. "like crap." I finished.

"Here." A metal object was placed in my hand. "Drink this. It will make you feel better." It was a flask. Luckily there was no alcohol in it. Oh, right. He had said he had water with him.

"Thanks." I said once I drank a sip. I did feel a lot better. He took it, placed the lighter on a rock by us, and sat next to me.

I don't know whether it is because he was in the light or we were currently not running from something but I finally took a good look at my savior. He was an older man; probably in his mid-fifties, around the same age of my Dad. The only difference between them was that this man had more black stubble on the lower half of his face. It made him appear more sincere and serious. His body also had less of a build but from what I saw, it didn't mean he wasn't as powerful. They were the same in strength and personality. Or at least I thought….

"Why did you help me?" I suddenly asked. He gave me a weird "What kind of question is that?" expression. "I mean, it's not that I'm ungrateful or anything! No, no! I was… just….. I don't know… wondering."

He looked at me for a long moment and smiled. "I see. You think I'm a bandit, don't you?"

"No! Well… kind of. Are you?"

He began to chuckle. "No, sweetheart. You don't have to worry your pretty little head about anything. I'm not a bandit. I'm just a man doing a job that he's getting too old for."

"Then why do you do it?"

He shrugged. "At first, I wanted to follow my own path, and not the path paved for me by others. Now, I don't know anymore." His mood drastically changed. Whatever his job was, it was bothering him.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

He was confused. "Happy?" he asked me, as if he had never heard of the word before.

"Are you happy with the way your life turned out so far? Are you content with what you've done?"

The man didn't answer but stared at the cave wall in front of us, pondering the question. A few minutes later a grin crept along his face. "Yeah, I've done some crazy and rebellious things back in the day." He turned to me. His disposition changed again. This time, he was happier. A spark twinkled in his eye. "I wouldn't take it back." He continued. "Not even for the world."

I smiled. "That answers both our questions, doesn't it?"

He nodded. "It does. Thank you so much. I needed that."

"Hey. You saved _**my**_ life, remember? I'm just glad I could be of service to you." I stretched out my hand "The name's Quincy Diga of the City in the Trees. Now, it would be a pleasure to learn the name of my savior."

He chuckled at that. "Tyson Argus." He shook my hand. "I am honored to meet a Deliverer, if I remember the logo on your cape correctly."

I grabbed it from off the floor. "Oh, that! You're right. I am a Deliverer."

"I thought so. Aren't you a little young, though?"

I shrugged as well. "I love the job. It's been my dream since I was a little girl."

Tyson was a little skeptical. "Your parents are perfectly fine with their daughter being away from home daily?"

" Well…" I began. "It's really just my Dad and my older brother. They are on missions from time-to-time. They're ninjas. My Mother, on the other hand, passed away a couple of years ago."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Thanks. It's alright. She would always tell me about her dream of being a Deliverer when I was small. The problem was that her parents wouldn't let her."

"Which is understandable."

"Yeah, she said that too and, she was also very sad. She felt like a bird in a cage. She consistently longed to be freed but she couldn't. She loved her parents too much, so she promised herself that when she turned 18, she would follow her dreams. When the time came, though, she had fallen in love with my Dad."

"So she decided to choose him over her dream."

"Basically. She never regretted marrying my father but she always regretted not attempting to become a Deliverer. I then felt like I should try, for the both of us. When I turned 12, I applied and took the test. I was the youngest Deliverer to ever be recruited. Dad wasn't ecstatic about his only daughter running around so far from home just to deliver messages, but Mother was so happy. She was crying.

"A few days later, she fell ill. She had caught some sickness on the way to the farmer's market. Doctors and top medical ninjas couldn't figure out what it was exactly. They didn't know what to do. She died a week later.

"People told me that I should quit my job so I could be there for my brother and Dad, who had taken it the hardest. But I knew deep down inside that I couldn't afford to do that. I knew that Mother would never want me to quit for her. I had to follow my dream; for the both of us. Whenever I delivered a message or a package, I can feel her with me. She knows that this is my calling. I was born for this and I know she loves this. It makes us both happy."

"It is your way of remembering her." Tyson said.

"Yes. Dad understood this and convinced my seriously overprotective brother to let me do what I want. They both gave their blessings. Once in a while, I'll arrive at HQ and the secretary tells me that one of them stopped by, wondering where I was or when I was coming home. Other than that, I come home when I want. I know they'll be waiting there for me."

Tyson was impressed. "Amazing. I have to admit, you are one accomplished woman. Your mother would be proud."

"Thank you. What about you? What is this "job" you keep on talking about?"

Tyson glanced at his arm. "I'm a part of a group. I was a former ninja but I left."

"You left?"

"Yes, I did."

"So you are a rogue ninja?"

He looked at me. "Yes." He calmly admitted. "I am."

I was speechless. Being a rogue ninja was a serious crime in the ninja world. The consequences meant that you could be arrested, brought in for questioning, tortured for information, or worse, killed. Most villages send special tracking teams to find those who dared to go rogue. They are then dragged back to the village. If this man told the truth and has been able to run from his village for so long, he must be really dangerous.

"How were you able to hide for so long?" I said in shock. Wait, that wasn't a fair question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. " I started.

"No." Tyson said. "I trust you. My organization is all rogue ninja so they know how to hide. I left and joined them. I never left since."

"Do you commit crimes?"

He laughed again. "No. Not all of us are criminals. We just have a common dislike."

"A "common" dislike?"

"Yes. I hate to break it to you but the Kingdom is responsible for a lot of atrocities. Most of them are related to the recent uncover of the democratic laws that have been turning up."

"Democratic laws? We are a monarchy."

"Exactly, but we have the choice to become one. According to the originals, the people have the right to overthrow the government that does not satisfy the people. The Kingdom Council, along with the current king, threw out the law. It didn't stop there. The citizens who knew about the law tried to notify everyone was ruthlessly eliminated. In fact, anyone who defies the ninja leaders or the Kingdom is to be taken down according to the rulebook. "

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This changes everything I was told about the government we serve and everyone who I have trusted all my life. "No. It can't be true." I said.

"Really? Explain this." Tyson drew out a kunai knife.

I couldn't help but grow cautious. "What are you doing with that?"

"Don't worry. Just watch." Tyson rolled up his sleeve to his shoulder. I was shocked to see a huge tattoo with bizarre symbols. When I examined it closely, it was a seal ninjas used to hide things. From the looks of it, the seal was extremely complex. He cut deeply into his finger on the opposite hand and smeared it on top. The action became weirder when he reached his fingers inside. Surprisingly, they went right through and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"Read it for yourself." He handed it to me.

I did what he told me. As I did, the truth finally sunk in. He was right. The paper I was holding in my hands did state the law that justified a takeover of the government by the people. On top of that, the seal and the signature at the bottom were unmistakable. I had studied it so many times in school and when I studied for the Delivery Test. They were the names of the First Council and the seal of the First King. They themselves created the law system of the land with their bare hands which meant that they had always meant for their people to choose their own government.

"Oh my god." I breathed.

"Do you see what I mean?"

"This could change everything." I looked at him. "If the people found out about this, then-"

"They would defiantly rise up; with the help of my organization, of course." He took it back. "I am to deliver this to headquarters but I got jumped by a Special Operation Core team on the river near the forest. They chased me in here. If I would have remembered what this place was, then-"

"Wait!" My blood ran cold. No. The person I wasn't supposed to talk to was him?! "_**You**_ are the one the SOC are after?!"

"Well, they were chasing me, so yes."

I instantly stood up. "I'm so sorry." If they caught me with him, I'm done for. "I have to-"I had risen too fast. My body lost strength. Tyson caught me before I fainted.

"Be careful! What's gotten your feathers all in a bunch?"

I pushed him away. "I just have to go. I'm so sorry." I reached for my cape that had fallen on the floor. To my horror, one of my fingers fell through. There was a hole at the side. It wasn't big but it was still a hole. I almost began to cry but first yelled a string of curses.

"Hey, whoa." Tyson took my arm again. "A girl like you shouldn't be talking like that. What's wrong?"

I shook him off. "You want to what's wrong?" I screamed at him. He was clearly taken by surprise. "I am stuck in a forest with a rogue ninja who had a document that could start a civil war and I just got a hole in my beloved cape. On top of that, I can't walk without falling over. That's what wrong!"

"You should calm down-"Tyson stopped midsentence. His face went pale. "You have a hole in your cape?"he asked.

"Are you deaf? I just said-"

"I know what you said." His voice was deadly serious. "Give it to me." I refused but he took it anyway. As I protested, he looked at the hole. His breathing became heavier.

"What's got _**your**_ feathers in a bunch?" I retorted.

Tyson returned the cape and ran to the opening of the cave. "Switch off that lighter." He whispered to me.

"What?"

"Just do it!" I didn't feel like arguing so I obeyed.

Tyson stood there for a while, looking out. Unsatisfied, he came back to me. "You ran into the SOC team, didn't you?"

I hung my head and nodded. "I'm sorry. If I would have known it was you-" He didn't let me finish my response. Tyson clutched my arm. "How do you feel? Can you run?" He was speaking quickly.

"I think." I tried to take a couple of steps forward. I didn't make it very far but I tried to cover it up. "I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"A piece of your cape ripped off when the bear attacked us. Somewhere along our fall, the piece was left behind. The team has a werewolf with them. They are most likely tracking you as we speak. I thought I got rid of everything but apparently not."

I turned and started walking away.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't follow me." I told Tyson.

"What? Don't be stupid, you're-"

"It's safer this way. Admit it! They can't find your scent, which explains why you haven't been killed yet. They are just depending on me. If I can get far away from you as possible, then you'll be safe."

"But-"

"Please." I begged him. "You need to get that document to your organization. There are people counting on you. Don't give up just for me." I continued walking. I prayed he didn't follow.

My heart sank as I heard him coming up behind me. He was running. Why don't men listen?

"I told you-"

"I know, sweetheart. However, I can't leave you like this. I wouldn't want someone to leave my daughter to fend for herself."

"Tyson, I can-"I didn't get time to continue my sentence. He hit my neck and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Guardian of the Forest

Tyson caught Quincy as she fell. "I'm so sorry too." He told her.

He gently lifted her on his back. She was a little too warm. She was getting sick. The bear attack had done a number on her. Exhausted and lost a lot of blood, she would never stand a chance against the brutality of the Special Operations Core. They had let her off with a warning but now that she had broken that agreement meaning she would be subjected to intense interrogation. They would squeeze every drop of information from her, by ruthless force if needed. He had no choice but to bring her with him.

Tyson took off into the forest. The faster they could get out of this forest, the better. In any minute, Lady Lighthouse would appear to show him the way out. He was certain of it. Till then, he had to avoid the SOC at all costs.

He emerged out of the trees and found himself at a fairly large creek. The water glistened in the moonlight as it flowed over rocks and pebbles. Temptation overtook his logic and he stopped at the edge. He figured that might as well refill his flask with freshwater since he was here. He had a feeling he was going to need it later. Something alarmed him. He shot straight up, twisting the cap back on his flask with one hand. The air had grown heavy and cold. A malicious being was here, but-

It didn't take him long to find it. She stood on the other side of the creek and was watching him. Even from where he was, he could tell that she defiantly wasn't happy. A mournful yet, enraged expression was on her face. She was mad about the bear and had come to take revenge on whoever challenged her system. She cared about those who took refuge in her forest and killed anyone who destroys life for wrong reasons. Surely the Lady didn't think he killed that bear for the heck of it, did she? Tyson jumped over the creek and started towards Lady Lighthouse. Maybe if he could talk to her then… He paused. She wasn't looking at him anymore but behind him. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Zing!_

He had heard the rustle of the leaves before he saw the knife come towards him at blinding speed. He ducked and leapt into the trees. Midway, he saw a movement to his left, coming too fast. The agent kicked his stomach. Tyson's blurred and lost his grip on Quincy.

"Quincy!" Tyson gasped as she fell. Relief soon came when another agent snatched her midair and ran off with comrade close behind him. At least she wouldn't die from falling. He could always get her later.

He landed on the ground and rolled aside. A flurry of knives hit a tree truck where he would have been.

"That was close." Tyson said to himself. He should tread this fight with more caution.

A growl made him freeze, knowing well what made such a nasty sound. He turned to see the muzzle of an enormous black wolf a foot from his face. He was still in shock when the werewolf pounced on him. Tyson soon found that moving was futile. His arms were pinned under paws and its body weight was considerable. He indeed trapped.

"Finally." A SOC member walked beside the wolf and petting its head. An eagle insignia on his vest glittered in the moonlight. "No matter how far you run, you will always manage to get trapped." Leader asked Tyson.

"Trapped?" Tyson scoffed. "There is always a way out."

"Yes, Tyson Argus." Leader squatted. His face was directly over Tyson. From behind the black mask, Tyson saw traces of a smile. "There may be a way out but it is not what you are thinking of, I'm sure. You are rebelled against your village and join The Organization. Despite pleas from your true comrades and sensais, you still didn't come clean. You are in the Black Book for the information you hold and your ties. Return the document and come quietly, or you'll be the next snack for my teammate here."

Tyson laughed. "Thanks for flattering me! I think a few comments will be nice for those at Death's door."

The leader was emotionless. "Where is it?"

Tyson couldn't stop laughing. "Son, do you still really think I'll give it to you without a fight? If there is one thing you people have taught me, it is to never give up. Ever." He weaved a rapid hand-sign with one hand. The leader glanced at it when he looked back Tyson disappeared. He was gone before the wolf could take a bite out of his neck.

"Where is he?" Leader frantically searched the area. "Raudra! Do you smell him?"

Raudra was on his paws, looking as well. He whined and turned.

The wolf was too late to sense Tyson standing on the creek, weaving another hand-sign. The leader recognized it immediately. "Move!" he yelled to his comrade before an enormous waterball hit them.

They were tossed into the trees like rag dolls but were soon up and running again. The leader threw a trio of knifes at Tyson, who ducked and rolled out of the way. He didn't last long because Raudra blindsided him with incredible force. They collided but were instantly on their feet again. Raudra clawed Tyson before he could react, his two inch claws connecting to his side and thrusting him backwards into the water. Tyson almost smiled, the animal made a big mistake.

Once his feet touched the surface, he force his energy literally attach itself to the water molecules and thus bring him upright, fingers flying through another hand sign. A water wall shot up from the depths of the creek, the never ending source for a large amount coming Raudra's way. Leader came around the boundary to try a sneak attack but met a gush of water in his face.

Tyson released his technique, sensing no more movement. The transforming werewolf was lying on top of the creek, slowly sinking into the water as his life faded away. Tyson smiled. His plan couldn't have gone any better. The werewolf had taken Tyson's gift to heart- literally. Tyson walked to the corpse and removed the kunai knife from its chest, just as it sank beneath the surface.

Tyson's second adversary had disappeared. A pool was blood was all that was left as the only evidence of his presence. It was nothing to worry about, though. Tyson had a strong feeling that he would be seeing him later. Till then, he would keep an eye out.

The same chilliness remained. Tyson looked to find Lady Lighthouse in the same spot where he last found her. Tyson glanced into the cold forest. Somewhere, in midst of those trees, two ninjas of the most ruthless government organization in the country were running off with an innocent teenage girl to interrogate her. If he was going to somehow convince Lady Lighthouse to help him, he had to do it fast. Walking towards her, he could tell her expression was the only thing that slightly changed. She seemed less vengeful, almost grateful that someone was helping.

When he finally reached her, she remain where she was, her crystal blue eyes fixed on his. He realized she was younger than he expected. If he had to guess an age, she was around twenty years old. Tyson opened his mouth but immediately found that he didn't know how to start his request.

"You need help." A light voice spoke in his mind. Her mouth wasn't moving but he knew it was her talking to him. She was telepathic, then….

"Yes, please. I need to find-"

"The girl?"

"Yes. Those men who took her are-"

"I know who they are."

Tyson paused. She knew a lot more than he was giving her credit for. He stopped and took in a breath. "Yes. Of course. Where is she?"

The Guardian of the Forest closed her eyes for a moment. "The child is not too far off." She said, opening her eyes. "Finding her shouldn't be a problem. I will lead you to her."

"Thank you."

He stopped. Her face still had a hint of pain. No. Pain wasn't the right word. It took him a moment to find the word he wanted. She was mourning. "About the bear-"

"Don't worry. I know it wasn't your doing. He would have never stooped so slow as to chase humans for his meal. Those nuisances of humanity placed a Genjutsu* to make him think you were animals. As far as I am concerned, they are responsible for his death and the imbalance that exists. I have one thing to ask of you, dear sir."

"Name it, your ladyship."

"Kill them. I am merely an apparition and the guardian of the life here. I do not have the power to eliminate them and I cannot send other of my children to slay them without more bloodshed. I have no one else to rely on. I will do what I can to assist so you can escape, but _not_ until you assure me they are dead."

"I agree to the terms." A scream echoed through the forest. A scream that sounded similar to his name. Quincy had woken up. "Let's go-"he turned to go.

"Be careful though."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You mean you have not taken notice? Sir, you are hurt."

Tyson looked down. A claw had sliced a good chunk of his skin off on his side. He hadn't noticed. "I will be fine. There is someone who needs me more."

Lady Lighthouse nodded and went past him at a high speed. Tyson ran to catch up to her. She was fast for a ghost. "You are very admirable for a rouge ninja." She said to him. "If only all ninja were like you. The world would be a better place instead of all this fighting and disturbance of nature to fulfill your petty little missions."

Tyson sighed. "If only…."

*Genjutsu: for those who are unfamiliar with ninja terms, genjutsu is a special technique where the user puts someone in a trance and makes them have hallucinations. It can also be illusions the victim sees as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trapped with a Medic and a Monster

Sleeping felt so nice. After running for so long and then hitting my head, I now felt so weak, cold, and tired. All I wanted to do was just sleep.

"Wake up." A woman said in my head. My mind slowly started to follow her order.

I felt myself being gently laid onto a rough surface. It's texture scraped my arm. Bark? I was next to a tree and surrounded by muffled sounds. They slowly became clearer as seconds passed.

A man with a cold hard voice was speaking nervously. "I should help Raudra, and-"

"I am sure they are fine, Henry." Said another person nearby but their voice was softer.

"That ninja is a difficult one." I instantly recognized the gruffness of Henry's tone. If I didn't feel like crap, I would have been already on my feet and sprinting in the other direction, away from the SOC agents.

"Have faith in them. There is only so far he can run in his condition. They'll get him and we'll done with his mission before you know it. At least will have the scroll and information…" The man with the soft voice stopped talking. The sound of someone shivering filled the air followed by another sound of the ripping of Velcro. A warm hand gently touched the side of my forehead and the side of my neck. A sickly shudder ran throughout my body. I suddenly realized that I was the one who was shivering. This wasn't good, especially in my situation.

"What is it, Kane?" the Cold-Man, a.k.a Henry, asked.

"She is deathly ill and-" He peeled something from my head. "wounded. An injury of this magnitude would have bled profusely. She must have anemia judging from the looks of it."

"Can't you heal her so we can get to interrogating her?"

Kane's hand grew hot. "You don't just heal anemia, Henry. It means she has a lack of red bloods cells in her system. We have to get her to a hospital and push some fluids and iron in her. She needs more blood. For now I have to make sure she doesn't have a concussion."

"I'm sure she's fine." Henry said.

"I am terribly sorry," Kane said sarcastically. "I forgot you were also a medical ninja."

Henry scoffed.

"Besides," Kane continued. "she's no use to us dead neither will the higher-ups like the idea of a civilian casuality. This is supposed to be a stealth mission, remember?"

"They should at least expect a few casualities. God, we're just doing our job! They're the ones who can't protect a scroll."

"Do you want to say that to faces?" Kane asked.

"Shut up and do whatever it is you have to do! You're boring me."

Kane gave an exasperated sigh and nudged me. "Hey. Did you black out when you received the bump?" I didn't dare open my eyes. He nudged me again. I gave the same response.

Henry gave an annoying sigh. "Cut the act, kid. We know you are awake."

That was when my eyes flew open. A pair of two brown eyes were looking down on me with concern. I remembered him. He was Truth-Eyes! I heard chuckling in the background. I looked to see Henry, a smirk hidden behind his mask.

"Did you black-out when you hit your head, Quincy?" he asked me again but I wasn't listening. I was too busy getting up and preparing to run away, forgetting I was sick. My knees buckled as soon as I stood, and I landed back where I was.

"Do you really think you are in any condition to escape?" Henry asked me nonchalantly. He was not moving.

"What the _heck _do you people want from me?" I stammered a little too loudly.

Kane moved closer to comfort me. "Hey, calm down. There is nothing-"

"I think you know." Henry interjected him.

"I don't know anything!" I said, shaking my head furiously. "I swear!" My vision began to blur.

"I'm afraid that's a risk we can't afford to take. I wish there was another way, kid." The last sentence came out plainly. He was lying. He didn't wish for another way. Instead, Henry touched his glove and began to remove it, his eyes watching my reaction. The sound of Velcro ripping was effective, making my stomach drop. I franticly began to crawl backwards.

"But –" My back hit a god-forsaken tree trunk. There was no time to turn around. Henry was already in front of me with an eerily cold smile clearly visible on his face. I was cornered by a monster.

"TYSON!" I screamed for help at the top of my lungs. "TY-" a cold hand was forcibly pressed on my mouth. I slowly looked up to meet the eyes of the SOC agent. They were dark and full of nothing- like his soul.

"So you know his name, huh?" Henry whispered. Crap! I wasn't thinking straight. "I wonder what else you know." he continued. The smile was ever more apparent now as if he was enjoying every moment.

Thankfully, Kane intervened before he could do anything else. "That's enough." He said, placing a hand on the creep's shoulder. "What she knows is something for the higher ups back at the Kingdom Headquarters to deal with, just in case Tyson is killed."

I almost cried hearing this. The Kingdom Headquarters! It was the control center for the Kingdom's control center for law enforcement, the intelligence bureau, and the military. I was to be brought there? What have I gotten myself mixed up with?! I was going to be in so much trouble…

"At least let me make sure she's physically ready." Henry let go of my mouth reluctantly and nodded, standing up. Kane knelt beside me. "So, did you black-out, Quincy?" I shook my head. He brought out a thin flashlight and shone it in my eyes. "Memory loss, headache, dizziness?"

"I was a little dizzy before."

The questions and the examination continued for a couple of minutes while Henry leaned on a tree, studying me intently. I desperately tried not to look him in the eyes again.

"Well," Kane said when he finished. "it doesn't look like you have a concussion but you definitely have anemia. We'll get you proper medical attention when we get to headquarters."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Are you done?" Henry asked him, irritated.

Kane glanced at me and nodded. "Yes, I do. But, shouldn't we wait for Leader?"

Henry walked to us. "If she knows his name, so there is a good chance that she know more than she thinks. We can't take any more chances. Leader and Raudra will deal with Tyson. He left her for us to bring her to HQ. For now, we have to mark her."

I looked at Kane in puzzlement and froze. It was as if was all the kindness he had when he was in medic-mode had disappeared. I was left staring at two merciless men who were about to "mark" me, which didn't sound good. I watched in helplessness as he pocketed the light for a syringe.

"What are you doing?"

Kane took my arm. "A drug with anesthesia. Trust me, you want it. I am sorry to say that I have to give you only a little bit because of your condition."

I opened my mouth to ask a question but it immediately dropped back into its place. All my strength got sucked down a drain but I still had some feeling.

"I am sorry, but this is protocol." Kane said picking me up and placing me on the ground. "We have to do this to everyone we capture on our missions, just in case they escape. It won't last long, I promise."

Everything that happened afterwards was like a bad nightmare I had no control of. Through my fuzzy vision, I saw Kane and Henry kneeling on either side of me. Henry flexed his illuminating hand and put it on the side of my neck. Kane was pinning my arms down. Henry looked at Kane. Kane nodded. Abruptly afterwards, a pain shot down my neck and throughout my body. His hand grew fiery hot. I screamed and struggled to get away.

"Hold her down!" Henry barked. Kane straddled my stomach, still pinning my arms. I continued fighting, trying find a way to break free.

"Stop struggling!" Kane said. "You're only making it last longer." So I stopped fighting. I was just screaming in pain, wondering when I would die. I thought it was going to be soon because darkness began to crawl from the corners of my eyes.

"She's not going to make, it." Kane said, anxiously. "We should have waited!"

"I'm almost done-"

The last thing I saw was Henry looking up in surprise. An invisible pulse ran from his hand to my neck. Then the light disappeared and so did my consciousness.


End file.
